Fun At The Pool
by Dragoness
Summary: It's a hot summer day, so the gang decides to go swimming...Inspired by a Slim Jim commercial of all things, and also my first Brock POV fic.


I know it's hot

A/N: Whoo…Thank Trish for the fanfic rush last night! *^o^*;; I wrote another short! Believe it or not, this was inspired by a Slim Jim commercial. *@_@*;; You'll probably be able to tell which one rather quickly (assuming you've seen it). Be warned, this is my first Brock POV. Now all that's left is, lessee, Pikachu, Tracey, Jessie, James, Meowth…various kinda main characters (Prof. Oak, Delia, Gary, etc)…the egg? *@_@*; I hope I don't get desperate enough to do an egg POV. *^_^*; Now, about the fic itself…There's womanizing in there, comedy (I hope), AAMR hints, drama, and mild horror. The horror's probably influenced by Spruceton Spook, and anything else that doesn't sound Dragoness-y is probably influenced by Trish, cuz she's the one who I got this fanfic rush from. (just for the record, my last fanfic rush that resulted in me writing a short fic in one sitting (FSWC) was from Chuchino's fics) *^_^*;; Tat's all! *waves*

I _know _it's hot. It's summer. What do these kids expect?

_Of course…having the air conditioner broken doesn't help matters much, but…_

I glance at Nurse Joy once last, desperate time. Oh, all the air conditioning in the world couldn't turn down the heat in this Pokémon Center…!

"Let's go, and let's go _now_," Misty says strictly, already pinching my ear.

"Please Brock?" Ash asks. He's using his hat to fan himself and Pikachu.

I do feel a little sorry for them. It's over a hundred today and they look like they need to stay somewhere where the temperature is just a _bit_ lower.

"Oh, all right," I sigh. Their faces immediately brighten. "But…" I look to Nurse Joy.

"But what…?"

"…Maybe I should stay here and keep Nurse Joy company! She can't handle this heatwave all by herself, especially with the air conditioning out!"

"Oh, and I'm _sure_ you'll help matters," Misty remarks icily.

"Um…"

"Pi, ka chu…" Pikachu moans. Ash quickly fans faster, directing the air at Pikachu.I realize that this is probably more serious than I'd like to admit.

"I wanna find a hotel…" Misty says, "It's been such a long time since we've stayed in one…Maybe we can find one with a pool!"

"Yeah!" Ash says.

I hold my hands up in defeat. "All right, all right. You win, you guys. I'm sure we can find a hotel with plenty of beautiful women to go around."

Misty gives me a look of disgust, but lets go of my ear. She grins at Ash. "What are we waiting for!? Let's go find one!"

"Yeah!"

***

Ohhh, we are _lucky_…I've never seen a hotel receptionist as lovely as Cheryl…Oh…that name just sends chills down my spine…I'd love to just…stand by her…maybe even…

"Come on Brock! We're gonna find the pool!" Misty calls excitedly, breaking me out of my daydream. She's already decked out in her swimwear, wearing just a t-shirt over it and flipflops. Ash and I are the same way, only with swim trunks instead of bikinis of course.

"After we drop our Pokémon off at the spa," Ash reminds her.

"Of course," she says chidingly, "I wouldn't forget about that. Now let's go!"

I smile and run after the two. It was nice to see them actually having fun together instead of bickering. No, they'd never let me call it bickering. If I said that, I usually ended up with a mallet-made lump on my head…Still…it was bickering, like it or not.

We had been especially lucky to find a room in this hotel. Misty had insisted on renting a deluxe suite for four (she said Pikachu and Togepi could share the extra bed), and plus the hotel was complete with a good number of saunas (all the beautiful women in minimal clothing…*drool*), an indoor and outdoor pool (*drool again*), various other forms of entertainment not as noteable, and a spa for Pokémon while their trainers enjoyed themselves.

We drop all our Pokémon off at the spa, then I have to chase after them again to the pool. They quickly rip off their t-shirts and made for the water. I take note of that, but what really holds my main attention was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. She sits high in the lifeguard chair, her elegant gaze surveying the churning waters below her. She's gorgeous. She has a slim, but well-defined figure, not hidden in the least by her lifeguard outfit. I notice that she has her t-shirt draped over the arm of the chair. She is leaning forward for a better view, and of course, gives me an even better one…She has long, flowing, golden-brown hair that cascades over her shoulders and frames her beautiful face. Her skin has just the right amount of tanning to it, and that brings out her deep, hazel-green eyes. I want someone to pinch me, because I feel like I've died and gone to heaven.

_Be still, my heart…_

I realize exactly what I must do. I must win her over! She must be the love of my life, the one I've been searching for!

I tear off my shirt as well to reveal my well-muscled chest and arms. I kick off my flipflops and make sure they're near Ash and Misty's, then head for the pool. I dive in. When I surface, I'm greeted by a faceful of water.

"Gotcha!" Misty giggles.

"What took you so long?" Ash asks incredulously.

Before I can reply, a voice from heaven above calls out, "Hey! No splashing!"

We look up to see the angel.

"Sorry about that," Misty calls back, embaressed.

"No problem. Just don't let it happen again." Oh, her voice is like music to my ears…

I continue to gaze at her and…she _smiles _at me! Her smile is like a row of tiny stars twinkling from my angel's face…I feel like I'm about to melt from her beauty.

"Uh…Brock? Are you okay?" Ash asks.

"Oh, Ash…" I sigh, "I couldn't be better…"

He stares at me, and Misty slaps her own forehead.

"What made me think we could go to a _pool_ without having Brock drool over some half naked girl? Ash, what gave me that idea?"

He just blinks at her. "Uhh…"

"Exactly…" she sighs.

I chuckle at their antics, but don't take my eyes off of my angel. "Now if you'll excuse me, you two…" I say, and begin to wade my way over to her.

"Hey, Brock!" Misty calls, "Please don't overdo it! She _is_ a lifeguard after all…"

I nod, half listening to what she just said.

"Hey, don't worry Misty," Ash laughs, "Like anyone could drown in a pool like this…" With that I hear splashes and giggles behind me and I know they're breaking the rule again.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to splash!"

_My angel's voice is so beautiful, even when she's shouting…_

"Um…You told _her_ not to splash! Not me!" I hear Ash reply.

My angel laughs, "Well, when I say no splashing, I mean _everyone_, got it?"

"Okay…" he says.

"Yeah, moron," Mistys says. I hear a loud sploosh behind me, and I turn to see Ash and Misty underwater. Misty has Ash in a headlock. She almost looks like she's enjoying herself too much…

There is a sharp whistle from above me. "No horseplay! This is your final warning you two!"

_My angel…The guardian angel of the waters…_

Two heads pop out of the water. Ash gasps loudly for breath.

"…Wimp…" Misty whispers.

"…Madman…" he whispers back.

"_Hey!_"

They laugh and I hear many loud splashes from across the pool. I turn around and see that they've begun a game of tag. I can only guess what will happen if Ash is caught, and chances are he will be. After seeing the both of them in the water, it's a little obvious who was the better swimmer…I'll give you a hint. It's not Ash.

I take my mind off of them again and see that I've reached the other side of the pool. Finally! My angel awaits me!

I pull myself up the wall and stand up. There! There is my angel, sitting upon her heavenly throne…It's time for me to make my first move.

I stride casually over to her my now wet skin gleaming in the light. Her throne places her head farther above mine than usual, but I am not deterred. This time I will win my angel. I know I will.

_She smiled at me, after all…_

"Oh fair maiden of the pool," I say, wishing that I could reach up and take her life saving hands in mine, "When I saw you today on your throne of life, I had only one thought in my mind, that you are the one! You are the girl of my dreams, the one that I've been searching for all my life! And today, I've finally found you! Please, fair maiden, you must tell me your name!"

She stares down at me wide-eyed, then begins to laugh. Her laughter bubbles forth like a beautiful brook. Again, I feel like melting from her utter beauty.

"Oh, that's so cute," she says, "You must like poetry. My name's Angela, by the way."

_Angela!?_

"Angela!" I repeat, taken by beauty of it all, "What a perfect name for an angel such as yourself! My name is Brock. I am but your humble servant! Tell me what you desire, and I guarantee I can make your wish come true!"

She laughed again. Beautiful, lovely laughter.

"Well, I wish those kids in the pool would stop misbehaving, but it's okay if you can't do anything about it," she says, and smiles! She smiles at me! Again! I cannot believe it! I feel like I'm falling in love with her all over again!

"I'll do anything for you…" I tell her.

Her laughter changes slightly, but I do not care. She's beautiful. In every way imaginable. I want her to be _mine_.

"That's…very, um…nice of you…"

I smile at her. While I am thinking of the perfect reply, I notice a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye.

_Someone's running in the pool!_

I turn to the offender and shout at them, "No running in the pool!"

I realize then who it is. Ash slides to a stop, bumping into one of the tables. He grabs onto it to keep from falling. Misty is able to stop without and slipping and glares at me.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Brock?" she demands, "You're not the lifeguard!"

"Uh…He's right though," Angela tells her, "There's no running allowed in the pool."

Ash walks back over to Misty. He's holding his hand over his stomach. That's where the edge of the table hit him.

"Can we get back in the water now?" he asks.

She lowers her eyes at him. I guess that that's probably what she wanted to do anyway, but she's rejecting the idea now, simply because he was the one to suggest it.

"You can…" she says, "but…"

He waits a moment for her to finish, then says, "But what?"

She blushes. "I have to use the ladies room!"

He does a half-fault.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon enough," she reassures him, "Bye now!"

She slips her flipflops back on, dries herself quickly with a towel, then throws her t-shirt on and skips out the door before I can remind her not to run. I take one last glance at Ash. He looks more than a little disappointed, but slips back into the pool anyway. I turn my attention back to my angel.

"No splashing!" she yells at another group of swimmers.

"My dear Angela," I tell her dreamily and stare deep into her eyes, "My lovely angel from heaven…You are amazing…There aren't any other girls like you in the world…Won't you please be mine? I promise I shall keep you close, night and day, and protect you from harm outside of the water, while you perform your heavenly duty at the pool…Please, Angela…Won't you?"

"I…..uh…"

_Oh, my poor Angela…She is so taken aback by my charm that I've left her speechless!_

"B…rock…right?"

I nod lovingly.

"Uh…Well…This…Well, this is very sudden…"

"Love knows no time! I fell in love with you at first sight! It is our destiny to be together! Join me, Angela!"

"But I don't even know you! Besid-"

"We can spend our time getting to know each other! We can learn to make our love grow even deeper than it is right now!"

"But…"

Her gorgeous green eyes flick back to the pool and widen in sudden horror. I feel myself panic. What could be upsetting my angel like this!?

"Oh my god!" she cries. Before I can react, she flings her graceful form from her throne and into the troubled waters.

"Angela!" I call. I want so desperately to tell me what is the matter. I reach out for her, and I see her swim elegantly and swiftly towards an unmoving object in the water.

_What is she…?_

Suddenly, I recognize her target not as an object, but as a person! Four limbs dangle in the water, the head is bowed. The person has black hair that floats about. I notice the trunks that he's wearing are blue with a yellow stripe down each side…Suddenly it hits me.

"_Ash!_"

_How did he-!? Oh Angela, please live up to your name and beauty!_

She takes him in his arms,

_She's holding him…_

and carries him to the edge of the pool.

_What am I thinking!? That's Ash who she's saving! I can't think about things like the way she's…_

I run around the pool to check on both of them.

_Forget what I was just thinking. Just let him be okay…!_

She gently lowers him to the tiles, then lowers her head onto his chest, to check if he's breathing.

_Look at the way she's touchi…No! I'm supposed to be worried about Ash!_

She sits up, her eyes wide.

_What does that mean?_

Then she lowers herself down again and presses both hands against his chest.

_Oh, no! That means he's not breathing!_

She lowers her face down to his.

_She's giving him mouth-to-mouth!!!!_

Oh, how I know I have to fight that jealousy that's rising in me…

_Their lips are touching!_

…but it's so hard…

By now I'm by her side. I want to ask how he's doing, but I'm afraid to interrupt.

_Oh, go ahead and interrupt! That means less time when she's touching him!_

I open my mouth, then stop myself in horror.

_No way! I'm not letting my hormones come before my friend's life!_

But it's so hard to watch…so very hard…

_…No…If I stay here, it just means I'm more likely to get in the way!_

So I run out of the pool. Just as I exit I bump into Misty, who's still wearing that t-shirt. She's about to make a comment when she sees my face.

"Brock!? What's wrong?"

"I, I…" I stammer, then finally point over my shoulder, "It's…Ash!"

"What!?"

I nod fearfully. Her eyes widen and she rushes to the poolside and quickly finds Angela and Ash. I can't watch. I hope Misty doesn't distract Angela in her concern for him…

I pace by the doors, still afraid to look in and check on them. Finally, I can't take it anymore. I look up. Their backs are turned to me. Ash is sitting up.

_Thank goodness…_

Misty is holding onto him tightly. Angela pats him on the back, then stands up and ruffles his hair.

_She's _still_ touching him!_

They smile at each other, and Angela walks back to her throne. She walks like a queen…

Misty helps Ash stand up. They walk over to our stuff. I decide it's time for me to go too. I meet them by our towels and nonchalantly slip my flipflops back on. Misty drapes a towels over Ash's shoulders.

"You okay, bud?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says, a little shakily.

Misty hands Ash his t-shirt, then looks at me sympathetically, "I guess you couldn't handle it, huh?"

_She knows!?_

"Huh…?" I ask, hoping she couldn't see through me.

"Seeing Ash like that," she says, "It was hard for me too…"

I have to keep myself from sighing with relief. "Y-yeah," I say, glad my nervousness is only helping prove her idea, "It was pretty scary."

Ash smiles at us hesitantly. "Sorry, guys…"

"Apology accepted, you maniac. Just _don't_ let it happen _again_," Misty tells him, punching him lightly in the arm.

He grins at her, but he still looks nervous. I guess I can't blame him. He just had his life saved…

I suddenly look up at my angel, sitting on her throne again…

_He just had his life saved by an angel…There's no man on earth luckier than him…_

I feel the jealousy return and try to fight it with all my might.

"Let's go get the Pokémon and go back to our room," Misty says quietly.

I snap out of my reverie and look at her. We both nod gratefully.

***

Once Pikachu hears what happened to his friend, he insists on sleeping with Ash instead of Togepi. Misty won't let Togepi sleep alone, so it is sleeping with her. I'm the only one without a partner.

_Angela…_

***

We're back at the pool. Ash doesn't mind. It takes more than what happened yesterday to scare him. He just says he doesn't want to swim today. I'm the only one in my swim trunks. Both Ash and Misty are sitting with Angela…They're talking to her…ignoring me…

I stand in the water at the shallow end of the pool. They continue to ignore me. I don't want them to ignore me, especially not Angela. It's not fair that they're friends with her and I'm not. Just because she saved his life.

_It could've been anyone in the pool. It could even be…_

I realize a way to get her attention.

_It could even be me…_

I wade over to the deeper end, eventually having to swim.

_All I have to do is pretend to drown, and then she'll come, and she'll hold me. I'll hold my breath, and she'll make her lips touch mine…_

_Oh, thank you, Ash, for showing me the way…_

I take a deep breath and dive under the water. I stay under for a little while, then I slacken myself to look the same way Ash did before she pulled him out of the pool. I wait.

And wait…

_Where is my angel…?_

I dare to open my eye and stare through the water towards her throne. There she is, still talking to Ash and Misty. She doesn't notice me.

_Why would she notice me? She's distracted…The same way she was too distracted to see Ash right away…He's really lucky, isn't he?_

I wait desperately for her to notice me. It's taking too long. I can't hold my breath much longer.

They laugh at something. I wish I knew what.

_I wonder if this was what Ash felt like…_

Finally, I can't take it anymore. My lungs are burning. I open my mouth for air, but water rushes in instead. I begin to flail in the water. I forget everything I know about swimming as I rapidly begin to sink further underwater. I take one more desperate glance at the lifeguard tower. I see Ash, staring right at me. His eyes are narrowed, but he's smiling. He's smiling as he's watching me drown. His lips split to reveal a horrifying grin unlike any I've seen before.

"How does it feel, Brock?" he asks, "How does it feel to drown this way?"

I shout for him! I shout that I'm sorry, but my voice comes out as nothing but a mass of bubbles. Through the bubbles, I see that Angela is now watching me as well.

"Angela!" I cry, and I'm surprised that I can speak that, "My angel! Save me!"

She looks at me coldly. "Why would I save _you_?" she asks, "After what you did yesterday, you deserve this."

"_Angela!!_"

"…And by the way," she says, "The devil is an angel too."

The three of them laugh in the worst way I've ever heard. Their laughter is the last thing I hear before the water swallows me up for once and for all.

***

"Brock!"

Misty and Ash are staring at me in their nightclothes. I realize that I'm in bed.

"I…I'm alive!…It was a dream!"

They both nod slowly. I suddenly stare at Ash. When he sees that, he looks nervous. I ignore that and jump out of bed, then hug him tightly. He yelps in surprise but isn't strong enough to fight his way loose.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so sorry!" I bawl, "I never should've let my hormones get carried away like that! I promise I'll never talk to another pretty girl like that again! I'm so sorrrryy!!"

"…Brock…" he gasps, "…can't…breathe…"

I let go of him suddenly, and he stumbles backwards.

"What's gotten into you?" Misty asks incredulously.

"I've finally realized the error of my ways!" I tell her, "Yesterday at the pool…It was my fault…"

"What!?" she asks in confusion.

I glance at Ash. He's staring at me with the biggest eyes I've ever seen on his face.

"The lifeguard…" he stammers, "She…She didn't get there right away…because…because you were talking to her!…That's what you're trying to say isn't it!?"

Misty looks at him, a little shocked that he figured it out before he did, but she looks just plain angry when she turns to me.

"_Brock!_ How could you _do _that!!??"

"It-it was easy," I mutter sheepishly, then before she can hit me, I kneel before them and kiss them both on the hands. "I already told you I'm sorry, and I am. With all my heart. I hope you can find it in _your _hearts to forgive me…"  
I look up at them. Ash looks seriously scared, and Misty looks like she's seeing a ghost. They shakily glance at each other, nod once, then look at me and nod viciously. Delighted, I grab both of them them in a bear hug. "Thanks you guys! You're the best!" I tell them.

This time, Ash doesn't complain about the hug, and neither does Misty. I wonder to myself if it's because I have them squeezed right next to each other…

_Oh well…They don't completely realize it yet, but I know that they're definitely each other's angels…I'll find my own true angel…someday…_

I sigh, but I don't have the heart to let go. They still seem to be enjoying themselves…

A/N: There it is, my first Brock POV fic. I think I made him a little too poetic, but oh well. That was actually more fun to write than I thought it would be. *^_^*;; Maybe we'll see more Brock POV in the future. Hm… Also, I'm trying to come up with a fic in which nothing really evil happens to Ash…Unfortunately for him, I'm _still_ trying. *^_~*; I suppose I could've written this with Brock being the first one to drown, and then he would've ended up winning the girl…but Brock can't find true love yet! It goes against tradition! It also goes against tradition for Ash _not_ to drown in an episode where water plays an important role. *^_~*; He's so good at it, I didn't really feel a need to put an explanation for why the heck he ended up drowning. He's just _really_ good at it. Kinda the same way TR is good at blasting off. So, with that said…Tat's all! *^_^*;; (and sorry for the long a/ns, but i'm still in a rambling mood *^.^*;;)


End file.
